


Smut Oneshots

by YoureaHauntedHouse



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Dom/sub, Heavy BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29361795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoureaHauntedHouse/pseuds/YoureaHauntedHouse
Summary: It's literally just Smut.Available on Wattpad under the same name and author
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Patrick Stump/Gerard Way, Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz, Ray Toro/Mikey Way, Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie, Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie/Dallon Weekes, Sarah Orzechowski/Brendon Urie
Kudos: 9





	1. Need. (F.I. x G.W.)

Bottom- Frank

Top- Gerard

Frank awaited his nightly phone call from Gerard. He was in another state, on a "stupid business trip" as frank had described it.

And all day he had been waiting for Gerard to call him. Needing him to answer.

Frank sat on the bed on his knees, his member achingly hard in his jeans. He would've taken them off ages ago, if he knew he wouldn't have been tempted to touch without permission.

He straightened the collar around his neck, whimpering quietly. This "problem" all started an hour ago, and since then, Gerard had been promising he'd answer soon.

As soon as Gerard's name popped up on his phone, Frank answered it, "Hi, Gee," Frank said happily with a soft little whine. He missed Gerard so much, and even though he was in another state, Frank wanted to be with him. He'd fly on a plane if it meant being with him.

On the other end, Gerard chuckled softly, "Hi, puppy, have you been good today?" Gerard asked, letting him know he was alone and it was okay to call him Sir again.

Frank happily whimpered, one hand lightly tracing his member in his jeans, "Mhmn, I've been so good, all day long." Frank said softly into the phone, gently moving in the bed to lay down beside the computer.

Gerard lightly chuckled, "Such a go-"

"Sir, I need you." Frank whispered, letting out a soft quiet moan. His member was so achingly hard in his lap, and he just wanted release.

Gerard was taken aback, frank interrupted him, but with something important. He knew Frank was desperate, smirking as he spoke, "Go get the computer, and put on a little show for Sir," he said, Frank instantly nodding, and scrambling off the bed to go find his computer while Gerard got his. "Get whatever toys you want to use, lay the computer at the edge of the bed, and I'll skype you in a second, baby, don't touch yourself until daddy calls back." Gerard told him firmly, hanging up the phone while frank searched around the room.

Frank quickly ran and got a vibrating toy, his playtime collar, and his computer with charger. He ran back over to the bed, laying his computer down at the edge, straightening out the sheets and pillows and plugging in the computer. He slid his shirt off, feeling over his aroused body, shivering softly as he imagined it was Gerard. He crawled onto the bed, kicking off his jeans, but leaving his boxers on.

In a few moments of staying on his knees at the center of the bed, a Skype call came through.

He instantly answered as soon as his little fingers touched the keyboard.

Gerard scanned over his body, smirking softly at his boy's member. "Good boy, relax for Sir, show me what you picked out," Gerard said softly, watching as he instantly sat crisscross, reaching for the toys behind the computer. He blushed darkly, a little shy to show him, but he quickly obeyed him, holding the collar and vibrator up for him to see.

Gerard hummed quietly, nodding at how good and behaved Frank was being. "Good boy, I'm guessing you've been waiting for this all night?"

Frank nodded immediately, looking up at him as he laid the toys down, waiting for Gerard's next command.

Gerard smiled as he watched the boy, "Strip." Gerard said firmly, smirked as Frank slipped his hands in his boxers, and threw them off. The boy sat on his knees, his head down, and his hands at his sides. "Can you put the collar on for Sir?" Gerard asked him sweetly, quickly kicking off his own pants as Frank put on the collar, smiling softly at the beautiful collar around his neck.

Frank's mind instantly wandered to the vibrator sitting in front of him, "You want to use that, baby?" Gerard asked him,snapping Frank's out of his mind, "Go on, get into position," 

Frank moved to his hands and knees, his face down against the bed, and his ass facing the camera while frank looked back at him.

"Good boy, have you prepped yet?" Gerard asked him, seeing his head shake no, "Let me see you prep yourself, baby, let Sir hear all your pretty beautiful noises," Gerard told him softly, watching as Frank moved one hand behind him, slowly starting to prep himself, first by inserting one finger, letting out a small shy moan.

He slowly slid the finger out, before pushing two inside, moaning out at the sudden thickness change. He started thrusting his fingers deep inside of himself as Gerard watched.

"Sir, oh god," Frank whimpered out as his fingers moved deep inside of himself, just imagining that Gerard was standing behind him right now, doing this for him. He imagined that by the time Gerard was done, Frank would be absolutely destroyed, wishing his Sir was here to fuck him.

Gerard suddenly snapped, and Frank looked up at him, his fingers still slowly moving in and out of him, "Alright Frank, that's enough," Gerard told him softly, Frank hesitantly pulling out, whining loudly at the loss of contact. He needed more, he craved more.

"Yes, sir," Frank whispered, awaiting his next command. Gerard pulled down his boxers, his member springing up, he slowly started stroking himself, allowing frank to move to watch. He stayed on his knees, but this time facing Gerard, listening to his amazing moans as he stroked right in front of Frank.

He was a salivating mess by the time Gerard, pulled his own hands away from his member, "Get the toy, baby, go ahead, play with yourself," Gerard said sweetly to him, knowing the boy had behaved really well today.

Frank's hands moved quickly as he reached for the toy, slowly sliding it inside himself, letting out a soft moan at the feeling of the thickness. Not having proper Sex for a couple of days wasn't fun, but frank had held off for this and he waited. He started the toy's vibration, his hips bucking forward at the feeling. "Ah, sir!" Frank moaned out, not expecting so much pleasure from the toy.

Gerard smiled softly, stroking himself as he watched Frank practically writhe beneath the toy. His hips moved forward as if against someone, when in reality his hips were moving against nothing.

Frank moaned out, gripping the bedsheets tightly, turning the toy up manually, eyes rolling in pleasure.

Gerard never would've let him get away with controlling the toy himself, if it wasn't for he was in another state. Frank moaned heavily, his back arching slightly as the toy vibrated right against his prostate.

The visual image of Gerard letting himself finish in front of Frank was glorious, and his mouth watered as he watched.

"Sir, oh god, feels so good," Frank moaned out loudly, not expecting himself to last long, especially since he had been waiting for so long.

Gerard smirked, and sped up his own hand sped, watching frank closely, "you wish I was there to fuck that pretty little ass until you could walk tomorrow? To use you? Fuck your mouth just the way you like it? Is that what you want when I get home? Such a slut, all for Sir," Gerard growled out, moans starting to break his sentences, but he didn't care, Frank was too busy fucking himself to let the words go to mind much as to what he was saying. All Frank knew is he said it in a degrading tone, and that's all he wanted.

Frank whimpered softly, burying his face in the sheets as Gerard spoke, letting out a loud moan into them. "Fuck, sir, I'm so close, please?" Frank asked him quietly, his hips falling down against the bed, letting him grind against the sheets.

Gerard moaned beautifully at the sight, Frank humping the bed with a vibrator in his ass, "Hold it, slut." Gerard told him firmly, hearing his whine as he slowed down his movements, not sure if he could handle holding it at all.

Frank moved one hand back, thrusting the toy in and out of himself quickly, nearly screaming out as it rubbed against his prostate, "Sir, sir please, I'll do anything, I need it so bad," frank begged him, looking up at the camera with pleading eyes, legs shaking, body so close to releasing. He wasn't even sure if could hold it in, he just kept making it harder on himself.

Gerard moaned loudly himself, getting closer too, "You need it so bad? You need to release?" Gerard asked him, seeing his pathetic head nod, "Beg for it, slut." Gerard commanded him, watching Frank squirm on the bed for a second more.

Frank's hands were shaking by the time he could mutter out a word, trying his hardest to hold back for as long as he needed to, but it felt so good. So so good. "Sir, please. I need to come. Please, I'll be so good. I'll be a good slut, I need to come. I'm so close." Frank whimpered out pathetically.

Gerard narrowed his eyes at frank through the camera, his sudden and quick hip movements against the bed letting Gerard know it was too late to even think about giving him permission.

In a few quick thrusts, Frank had finished on the bed beneath him. Moaning and whimpering out Gerard's name as he fucked himself.

By the time Frank even noticed what had happened, Gerard had came too. The white streaks across his fingers and hand and thighs.

"Sir, I'm sorry." Frank instantly apologized, instantly turning the toy off as it sent a wave of overstimulation through him.

Gerard sighed deeply, "Oh you will be. Turn the toy back on." Gerard demanded of him.


	2. Mafia? (R.R. x B.U.)

Dom- Brendon Urie

Sub- Ryan Ross

Ryan sat kneeling by Brendon's feet, a collar around his neck with a leash attached. The man spoke quietly, one hand on Ryan's shoulder as tensions got thick.

Ryan whimpered quietly when the other male got up from his chair, suddenly shouting. Ryan knew to stay kneeling, to trust Brendon.

"Sit down, boy. I am not in the mood to clean up a body." Brendon growled quietly, tugging Ryan's leash, pulling the small male closer.

Ryan did as commanded, moving one of his hands to gently hold onto Brendon's pant leg.

The other male was fuming, "Fuck you! You do the stupidest shit and get our cover almost blown, just so you can have some whores hand down your pants when we get back!" He yelled, and Brendon cocked an eyebrow.

The man swallowed thickly, but it was too late. Far far too late.

Brendon looked down at Ryan, "You're not a whore, are you, pet?" Brendon asked him, gently squeezing Ryan's shoulder.

Ryan looked up at Brendon, shaking his head no quickly.

Brendon tutted softly, "Use your words, I'm not sure he understood. Are you a whore?" Brendon repeated, leaning down closer to Ryan, giving him a small encouraging smile.

Ryan bit his lip, before looking up at the other male, and back into Brendon's eyes, "I-I'm not a whore," Ryan mumbled quietly.

Brendon nodded, taking a slow drag from his cigar, "That's right. You're not a whore. I don't do business with whores." Brendon said, grabbing his gun from his waistband, teasingly playing with the trigger as he eyed the other male. "Whores get paid." Brendon tutted, aiming and firing.

Ryan winced and gripped Brendon's leg, his head lowering again, he wished it didn't have to come to this. He wished Brendon didn't get mad when people called the submissive insulting names, it didn't bother him.

Brendon scoffed softly, looking down at Ryan, "Head up, Ryan, I didn't train you to cower," Brendon said sweetly, leaning over and kissing his forehead. He tugged on Ryan's leash as he stood from the couch, picking the boy up into his arms and keeping him tucked away into his neck as they left the room.

Ryan blushed and nibbles at his dominants skin, gently kissing above his shirt collar.

Brendon smirked, gently gripping Ryan's ass, "There's a mess to clean. Wentz couldn't keep his mouth shut." Brendon said. His men nodded and went to work immediately, gasping softly when the first one opened the door.

Brendon carried Ryan to his bedroom, sitting him down on the silk bed sheets. "Now, my pet, let us talk," Brendon said, feeling over the small marks Ryan left on him.

Ryan whimpered quietly, lowering his head again, afraid he would be punished.

"Ah-ah, my pet, get your head up, you're not being punished," Brendon said softly, gently caressing over Ryan's cheeks, "You are not a whore, correct?" Brendon asked, smiling at Ryan's head nod, "Mhmn, if you are not a whore, what are you?" Brendon added, holding Ryan's leash in his hand, gently playing with the chain.

Ryan looked up at him, cocking his head to the side, "I don't know, sir, what am I?" Ryan asked him, getting on his knees and moving foreword a little, looking into Brendon's eyes.

Brendon chuckled lowly, "My Slut," Brendon tutted, softly patting Ryan's cheek before delivering a soft smack on his beautiful skin.

Ryan bit his lip, looking up at Brendon, wincing at the soft smack, "Y-Your slut," Ryan repeated after him, ignoring the tight feeling of his panties on his crotch.

Brendon nodded, "Very good, and why are you not my whore?" Brendon asked him, slowly caressing over Ryan's head, gently kissing his forehead.

Ryan nodded, glad he was listening, "Whores get paid," Ryan said, proud of himself for knowing.

Brendon smiled softly, "Of course. Good boy. I do love you, though, very much," Brendon said sweetly, before looking over Ryan's body, smiling amused when he saw Ryan's skirt.

Ryan blushed and smiled, "I love you too, Master," Ryan said, gasping as Brendon's hand tugged at his hair, looking up at him.

Brendon smirked and leaned down, slowly kissing over Ryan's neck, his warm breath fanning across Ryan's delicate skin.

Ryan whimpered, his hands gripping his thighs as Brendon left dark marks on him. He slowly starting pulling up his skirt, revealing more and more of his member.

Brendon pushes the boy down on his back, crawling on top of him, grabbing his wrists and pinning them above his head. He continued to kiss and bite his neck, softly licking over the marks and enjoying it as Ryan tried so hard to squirm and wiggle beneath him.

Ryan moaned quietly, wrapping his legs around Brendon's waist in a desperate attempt to pull him down against his aching member.

Brendon chuckled, teasingly biting down on Ryan's shoulder, "Ah-ah, I'll decide when you get to feel pleasure, pet," Brendon said into his ear, slowly grinding down against him, and moaning quietly as he gently kissed over his neck.

The dominant wasn't known for being gentle, but he always was for Ryan. He would do anything in his power to make sure Ryan felt good and happy under his care.

Ryan moaned softly, tightening his legs around Brendon's waist, biting his lip in an attempt to stay quiet.

Brendon waited a few moments of slow gentle grinding, hearing the boys occasional muffled moans. He kissed Ryan's neck one more time, humming as he pulled away and looked down at the small boy's face.

His eyes were shut tightly, and his lips pressed into a fine line.

Brendon tutted, grinding down directly against his member, "Don't keep your noises from me, boy," Brendon told him, grinding against him quickly, watching the small boy's body move on the sheets.

Ryan kept his mouth shut, trying so hard to stay quiet and not moan out. He had a problem with getting far too loud once he started feeling good, or so he thought. Brendon loved it, it did embarrass the small male though.

Brendon let go of Ryan's wrists, moving his hand down to wrap around his throat, "Huh? You want to keep your pretty noises away from me? You won't win," Brendon teased him, slowly sliding back off the bed away from him, teasingly using his other hand to pull Ryan's hips closer. He slid his hands inside Ryan's delicious pink Lacey panties, his fingers wrapping around Ryan's member, stroking him a few times, before sliding down lower, sinking two fingers deep inside him.

Ryan whimpered, wiggling back against him, letting out soft shy moans, keeping his lips shut tightly. He was determined to keep quiet, despite everything in him telling him to cry out in pleasure.

Brendon's simple movements with his fingers sent shivers down Ryan's back, the small boy's breathing picking up as he ground against them.

Brendon smirked, slowly pumping them in and out of him, knowing exactly where he would get the boy to make noises.

Ryan whined quietly at the slow movements, grinding back against him, "Sir, please, more," Ryan whimpered, Closing his eyes as he moved his hand down to Brendon's on his throat, gently squeezing it.

Brendon rolled his eyes, before he pulled his fingers out, tugging Ryan's underwear and skirt down and getting his shirt off over his head. He snapped, "Open your eyes, Ryan, I want you to see what I'm doing to you. I want you to see how I'll make you moan," Brendon teased him, making eye contact with the boy when he opened his eyes. The dominant made a show of leaning down and spitting onto Ryan's hole, rubbing the spot around, teasingly spitting on his fingers and sliding them deep inside Ryan.

Ryan panted softly, looking up at the ceiling, his back arching off the bed.

Brendon chuckled, teasingly kissing the smalls boy's member as he moved his fingers in and out of Ryan, teasingly prepping him open.

Ryan nearly screamed out in pleasure when Brendon's fingers touched his prostate, whining and biting down on his lip hard.

Brendon chuckled, moving his fingers to quickly rub against his prostate, watching the boy squirm and wiggle on the bed. "Let it out, Ryan, come on, let me hear those pretty moans," Brendon said teasingly, gently kissing and sucking on his member.

Ryan whined quietly, before a loud string of moans and whimpers fell from his lips, grinding back against his mouth and fingers quickly. "Sir, please, just fuck me already!" Ryan cried out, panting as he pulled at the bedsheets above him.

Brendon chuckled, slowly pulling his fingers from Ryan, smacking his ass as he got up from the bedsheets. "Hands and knees, bitch," Brendon said lowly, smirking as Ryan quickly got into his position, smacking his ass once again.

Ryan's hips thrust into the air as Brendon smacked his ass, moaning into the bedsheets, trying so hard to push back against nothing.

Brendon chuckled, kissing the handprint he left on Ryan's ass, before stripping out of his suit, and crawled up onto the bed behind him. He held his member, pushing deep into the boy's warmth. "Fuck, that's a good boy, yeah, push back against me, just like that," Brendon moaned, putting his hand on Ryan's back, pushing him down against the mattress, shoving his face against the sheets.

Ryan moves his hips back against Brendon's member, moaning as he angled his hips to have Brendon move right against his prostate.

Brendon smirked, starting to thrust into the boy, helping him. He moved his hand to Ryan's face, holding him down against the mattress as he started pounding the boy roughly. "That's a good slut, taking my cock so well," Brendon moaned as he slid his fingers into Ryan's mouth, watching the boy eagerly take them down his throat, chuckling and fucking him all the more quickly.

Ryan gagged around Brendon's fingers, one hand moving to his throat, wrapping his hand around it, slowly choking himself, moaning at the sensation.

Brendon smirked, leaning over and spitting on the boy, "Such a little bitch for me, so needy," Brendon moaned to him, roughly fucking Ryan. He pulled his fingers from Ryan's mouth, rubbing their spit all over his face, "Moan for me, I want to hear how good I'm making you feel," Brendon told him firmly.

Ryan nodded, moaning and whining as Brendon thrusted into him, "Sir, your cock feels so good inside me! I'm so needy for you. I don't feel right when you're not inside me!" Ryan nearly screamed, his thighs quivering as he felt that familiar warmth in his stomach.

Brendon moaned and nodded, smacking his ass before his thrusts got quicker and rougher, "Hands above your head, Ryan, Sirs going to cum inside your sweet little ass," Brendon told him, he smirked as Ryan obediently moved his hands, leaning forward to hold his hands down against the mattress.

Ryan pants, "Oh, fuck, sir, please, I need your cum," Ryan moaned to him, trying to push back against his otherworldly thrusts.

Ryan's head spun, his back arching as Brendon pounded into him, rubbing right against his prostate.

"Wait for me to cum, Ry, then you can ruin these sheets," Brendon chuckled, using his other hand to grip Ryan's hips, holding him still as his thrusts got more and more shakey, deliberately rubbing right against his prostate.

Ryan nodded, and whined out, tightly gripping the bedsheets as Brendon held his hands down.

Brendon's moans got louder and more frequent as he got closer, releasing deep inside the small boy.

Ryan whined as Brendon exploded deep inside him, pushing back against his thrusts as he reached his own high. "Shit, fuck, s-so good," Ryan moaned as he released onto the sheets, panting and whining.

Brendon pulled out of Ryan after they both came, collapsing on the bed beside him. "Good boy, Ryan, such a good boy for me," Brendon cooed to him softly, pulling Ryan close against him.

Ryan nodded slowly, Closing his eyes as he slowed his breathing down, panting quietly, "I love you, sir," He said.

Brendon chuckled and kissed his forehead, "Mhmn, I love you too," Brendon said, rubbing Ryan's hips as they cuddled close together. Brendon has no doubt in his mind everyone at their mansion had heard everything, but he didn't much mind.


	3. Humilated (P.S. x G.W.)

Top- Gerard Way

Bottom- Patrick Stump

Patrick relaxed on his back on the bed, his head laying on the pillow, his back beautifully barely arching of the bed as he tried to stay quiet. His Master was on the way home from work, but Patrick couldn't wait any longer. He was positive he had plenty of time. When he started, Gerard would've just been getting off.

His hand moved up and down his hard and aching member, pleasuring himself as his hips barely moved up to meet his hands.

"Master," he lips let fall, his eyes closed as he felt his orgasm coming on. He gently moved his other hand down, gently moving it, stimulating as if Gerard were grinding against him.

The thought of Gerard walking through the door was the last thing on his mind though.

His back arched off the bed, starting to lose his ability to stay quiet enough to not get caught. Even if Gerard wasn't home, Patrick still had to decency to stay quiet.

He moaned out loudly as his hands were suddenly pressed against the bed, held at his side, whining softly at the loss of contact.

A fully dressed Gerard was straddling his lap in a second, holding the boy down against the bed. "Patrick, what do you think you were doing?" Gerard asked him with a quiet growl, grinding himself down against his hips.

Patrick blushed and gasped softly, moaning as his back arched off the bed again with Gerard's hips creating pressure for his needy member.

Gerard moved Patrick's hands above his head in a quick movement, "I asked you something, Patrick, I suggest you answer," Gerard warned him quietly, leaning down and sucking marks against his chest while grinding harshly against his member.

Patrick gasped and whined, trying to move against him, but Gerard had him pinned to the bed so perfectly, "Master! I'm sorry," Patrick whimpered out, moaning out as Gerard bit down on his collar bones, feeling so close, just needing more.

Gerard pulled away suddenly, holding his hands against the bed, "Tell me what you were doing, slut, tell Master exactly what you were doing." Gerard told him, looking down at him as he slowly ground down against Patrick's dick.

Patrick let out a choked gasp, "I was touching myself, wi-without permission," Patrick whimpered out, his hips moving up against Gerard's ever so slightly. Patrick was so so close, and everything Gerard was doing to him was making him closer and closer.

Gerard groaned softly, using one hand to hold Patrick's hands above his head, and the other to hold his hips down, the dominant entirely controlling how much pleasure Patrick got now. "Such a whore, touching without permission, what were thinking about, bitch?" Gerard asked him firmly, holding him against the bed tightly.

Patrick gasped as he felt Gerard push down against his hips again, feeling his pants rub against his needy member. "Master! Oh, fuck!" Patrick cried out, his hips stuttering a little as Gerard held him down.

Gerard growled again as he started moving his hand on Patrick's member, stroking the boy quickly with no intention of letting him cum any time soon, "What were you thinking about, whore?" Gerard asked him again, gently squeezing his tip to get his attention.

Patrick purred and writhed underneath him, blushing darkly, not wanting to admit it, "You, Master, all you," Patrick barely let out, his moans and whines almost covering his words.

Gerard nodded and stroked him a little slower so he could think more clearly, "What about me? What was I doing to you?" He asked him, using his hips to keep Patrick down against the bed.

Patrick let out a whine, blushing darkly and panting, "Master, please," Patrick whimpered out, feeling so damn close, just if Gerard would give him permission.

Gerard leaned down and sucked on his nipples, grinding against him again as his other hand moved up to play with and pinch his other nipple, "What was I doing to you? Tell me if you want to cum," Gerard told him, both practically dry humping one another.

Patrick panted and his back arched off the bed, meeting Gerard's mouth and hands, "You t-tied me up, and fucked me against the wall, and oh! So so rough," Patrick moaned out, Closing his eyes as pleasure shook his little body.

Gerard ground down against him quickly as Patrick spoke, gently biting on his nipples cause the boy to cry out, "More," Gerard demanded of him, licking his chest and leaving new marks all around his chest.

Patrick whined out loudly, shutting his mouth when Gerard bit down on his neck before erupting in another loud moan. "You called me your whore, and made me wear a collar, and you keep fucking me, deeper and deeper. You choked me out, a-and left bruises. Oh god, Master,please, faster. I'm your whore, sir, please!" Patrick whimpered out, his face blushed darkly and his breathing quick.

Gerard reached down and stroked his member quickly now, still grinding against him, getting close himself. "Cum, baby, cum for Master," Gerard said, knowing he'd held it off for long enough as is.

Patrick's small body shook and trembled as he saw white flashes, thick hotlines of release falling against his stomach. He let out a long line of pathetic moans, his body writhing and trembling against Gerard's touch.

"Sir, sir, oh fuck!"

Patrick whimpered out as his body started to relax and calm down, seeing Gerard smirk above him, gently leaning down and kissing his forehead, "My little whore," Gerard whispered into his ear, hearing Patrick's little gasp as Gerard pumped his dick in his hand.

Patrick moaned softly, wiggling his hand from Gerard's loosening grip, reaching down and into Gerard's pants, pushing them down and pulling out his member, quickly stroking it, "Fuck, sir, I'm such a little whore for you, oh sir, please, cum on me," Patrick said to him, stroking his quickly as Gerard moved his hips against Patrick'shands.

In a few short moments of Patrick stroking his member, Gerard had come across Patrick's stomach, calming down a few more minutes later.

He gently peppered small soft kissed across Patrick's neck and shoulder, "Such a good boy, do you need anything sweetheart?" Gerard asked him calmly, sitting up and getting off the boy, kissing his wrists, as he grabbed tissues and wiped off Patrick's chest and stomach, cleaning the boy up.

Patrick shook his head softly, sitting up off the bed, smiling softly as he kissed Gerard's cheek and leaned against him, "I'm sorry for breaking a rule," Patrick whispered to him, holding his hand tightly, as he got sleepier and sleepier from the post-orgasm feeling.

Gerard wrapped an arm around him, kissing his forehead, "It's alright, babyboy,"


	4. Punishing (R.R. x B.U. x D.W.)

Dom- Dallon Weekes

Switch- Brendon Urie

Sub- Ryan Ross

While Dallon was away at work, his two boyfriends had patiently been waiting.

And patiently means, Brendon was waiting for Dallon to get home to take care of his little problem. And Ryan definitely wasn't making things any easier.

The small boy's hand teasingly moved over Brendon's thighs as they watched the movie, all cuddled up close together.

"Ry," Brendon moaned softly, swatting his hand away.

Ryan giggled and pouted, before looking up at Brendon, his bottom lip pulled between his teeth, "What's the matter, Brenny? Don't like it when I touch you? Hmmm? Am I getting you all worked up? You know you can't cum until Dallon gets home, what a shame it would be if I teased you the entire time," Ryan said, his obvious intent was malicious. He'd been thinking about this since Brendon had taken off work for today.

Brendon swallowed thickly, watching the boy's eyes, before he smirked. "I own you, just like Dallon does, don't forget that," Brendon said, moving his own hand in between Ryan's legs.

Ryan pretended to pout before he started moving his hips to grind against Brendon's hand, moaning whorishly. He knew what turned Brendon on, having bee together for so long, Ryan could easily turn him on.

Brendon squeezed his thigh in his hand, moving it up against Ryan's crotch, "You like that, baby? Should I call Dallon and tell him how big of a whore you're being?" Brendon asked teasingly, before pulling his hand away and smacking Ryan's thigh.

"Go up to the playroom, now, strip, and get down on your knees and wait for Dallon and myself, understood?" Brendon said firmly.

Ryan gasped and nodded, not having planned however that Brendon could so easily slip into his dom space. He slid off the couch, walking upstairs to his playroom. He undressed, folding up his clothes and got down on his knees in the middle of the room, moaning quietly.

He knew he was in trouble now. Dallon had made a rule to specifically not tease someone without the others permission, and he hadn't gotten Dallon's permission. And it was definitely too late to ask.

Ryan stayed kneeling on the floor for what felt like hours, Brendon came up and checked on him once, reminding him he could safe word if he needed.

Ryan could clearly tell when Dallon's car had pulled into the garage, whimpering and bowing his head.

They made him wait even longer. His head popped up when he heard moans, coming from the hallway right outside the door. His hips moved on instinct, grinding against the tight fabric of his jeans.

It was an impossibly long few moments before the moans quietened down, and Ryan got into position again once the door opened.

Dallon walked in first, followed by Brendon. Dallon smirked, leaning down to Ryan's height, "Look at me, boy," Dallon spoke softly, before lacing his hand in Ryan's head and pulling it up.

Dallon looked into Ryan's eyes, "Did you behave today, while I was at work?" Dallon asked, knowing the obvious answer, but he enjoyed hearing it directly from the submissive's mouth.

Ryan whimpered, "N-no, Sir, I didn't behave," Ryan finally admitted, gasping at the sudden smack to his cheek.

Dallon gently pet over the stinging fed skin, "Mhmn, and tell me, how did you disobey me and Brendon?" Dallon asked, before standing up again.

Ryan looked between his Master, Dallon, and his Sir, Brendon. He didn't know how much Brendon had actually told Dallon, so he found it best to tell the entire truth.

"All day long, I broke the rule no teasing without permission, and when I was reminded of the rule in the morning, I continued," Ryan answered shyly, letting himself look at the floor once again.

Dallon nodded, looking at Brendon, "Is that it?" He asked.

Ryan shivered, Dallon's smooth words were enough to edge him then and there.

Brendon nodded, "Yes, sir, that was all." Brendon said, moving to Ryan, petting over his head as Dallon went around the room, gathering things he planned on using.

Brendon kneeled down to Ryan's height, "Ry, look at me," Brendon said quietly, kissing Ryan's temple. The small boy looked up into Brendon's eyes, blushing from the embarrassment of being in trouble. "Good boy, no matter how much trouble you are in, you're still our good boy, correct?" Brendon asked, slowly and sweetly stroking his cheek with his fingers.

Ryan nodded, "Yes, Sir," He answered quietly, gasping when Dallon was suddenly at his other side.

Dallon kissed his cheek too, "Good boy," He hummed, before getting back up and returning to what he was doing.

Brendon smiled, looking back at Ryan, "Are you going to do your best with this Punishment?" Brendon asked, before helping Ryan to his feet.

Ryan nodded again, looking between his two dominants curiously. "S-Sir?" Ryan asked cautiously.

Brendon shushed him, pushing him back onto the bed, spreading his legs as he sat between them. "Shh, we'll explain in a moment," Brendon promised him, he took lube from the side table, stroking some on Ryan's member, watching him squirm and whine.

Ryan nodded, Closing his eyes as he moaned and whimpered, getting all worked up again.

Dallon sat a few things on the other side of the bed, before crawling up close to Ryan's head, leaving a soft kiss to his lips.

Brendon stopped stroking him, chuckling as Ryan whined.

"Felt so good," he whimpered, looking up at Dallon and Brendon, still curious and confused on his punishment.

Dallon nodded and kisses his lips again, before sitting up, "Ryan, you get to pick your Punishment," Dallon said, helping Ryan sit up on his bottom again.

Ryan looked at them, his head cocking to the side, "P-pick my punishment? Like anything?" Ryan asked, keeping his hands folded in his lap.

Brendon shook his head softly, "Not like anything, Ry, Dallon has gone through and picked out a few punishments, and you get to pick which one you want." Brendon said, moving to Dallon, sweetly kissing his lips.

Ryan nodded, "Oh," he whispered, looking over the toys on the bed, confused as to how they would punish him.

Dallon was the first to speak up, "You can pick from 30 spankings with a paddle then kneeling in the corner, using a gag and being bound while we fuck you and we control when you cum, or getting a vibe put in and a cock ring while me and Brendon have playtime." Dallon said, pulling Brendon in for a slow messy kiss as they let Ryan decide.

Ryan looked over the toys on the bed, the paddle, the gag and rope, and the vibrator. He really didn't want any of them. Then again, it was meant to be a punishment.

Brendon's soft moan broke Ryan's train of thought, looking up at them, "I-I know what punishment I want," Ryan mumbled to them, enjoying as he watched Brendon slowly pull away from the kiss, and a trail of spit connecting their mouths.

Dallon nodded, "Mhmn, what would that be?"

Ryan looked at the gag, "T-the gag," Ryan said, using his hands to cover his exposed member as he looked up at them.

Dallon nodded, "You know that means you'll be in our control, correct? We won't add or take any part of the punishment away, and whether or not you come is completely up to us?" Dallon asked him, and Ryan nodded.

Ryan waited patiently as his dominants got everything ready, having his head bowed until he felt Dallon grab his wrists.

"Hands and knees, get comfortable, you'll be there for a while," Dallon said, smirking as Ryan obediently got in a rather comfortable position.

The small boy whimpered as he felt the rope get tied around his hands and arms, smiling at the sweet little bow Dallon left on his wrist. "If you need to safeword, your legs are untied, kick one of them," Dallon told him sweetly, patting his ass as he got up again. Tying the male's was always Dallon's specialty, he enjoyed doing it.

But gaging Ryan, was always Brendon's favorite part.

Brendon looked at Ryan with dark sinful eyes, winking as the boy whimpered, "Open up," he said, sliding the ring gag behind Ryan's teeth, and fastening it behind his head, "Good boy," he hummed, pulling Dallon close by his neck, making out with him as Ryan watched.

The boy let out a whine as Brendon started grinding against Dallon, gripping the bedsheets between his hands, " 'ir, 'ease," Ryan whined, drool starting to collect in his mouth.

Brendon shushed him, moaning into the kiss before pulling away, "Do you want Dallon to prep you? Or myself?" Brendon asked.

Both dominants chuckled at Ryan's muffled cry of "Master", enjoying the sound of him trying to pronounce words.

Dallon climbed behind Ryan, leaning down and teasingly starting to lick and kiss his hole.

Ryan moaned, trying to look back, not expecting the small smack to his cheek, "Uh uh, look at me, I didn't say you could look back," Brendon hummed.

Ryan nodded and whimpered, " 'ir," he moaned, his body moving to grind back against Dallon's mouth, gasping as he smacked his ass. His eyes Closing as he enjoyed the pleasure.

Brendon chuckled, stripping out of his pants in front of Ryan. The boy had his head bowed, moaning and whimpered.

Dallon slowly started to add a finger to Ryan, starting to stretch him out as he continued to eat him out.

Brendon gripped Ryan's hair, pulling it up, and making eye contact with Ryan as he started sliding his member into Ryan's mouth. He went deep inside the boy's throat, before his hips started rolling against him, moaning. "Fuck, you have such a good mouth, Ryan, we should make you use it like this when you start back talking," Brendon moaned, gripping Ryan's hair and moving in and out of his mouth.

Dallon chuckled, before he decided Ryan could handle being stretched more by Dallon's dick. He sat up, watching the small boy whine, trying to move his hips back against nothing, "Shh, focus on pleasing Brendon, bitch, this is a punishment," Dallon said firmly, as he started to push into Ryan dry.

The boy whined, but tried to focus on opening his throat up for Brendon's length. It felt so good. Having both of his dominants using him.

If it wasn't for the dull ache in his ass, this would've been heaven.

Dallon went as slow as possible as he pushed into Ryan, smacking his ass once.

Ryan moaned, trying to wiggle away from Dallon, his thickness stretching him out.

Dallon smacked his ass harder, gripping Ryan's hips and pulling them back roughly until Ryan's ass was touching Dallon's hips.

Ryan whined, his eyes watering up as he looked up at Brendon, taking his member deep in his mouth. Brendon chuckled, "Awe, is the poor slut not used to being stretched so quickly? Maybe we'll have to train you to get used to it," Brendon moaned, gripping Ryan's hair as he leaned forward, kissing Dallon's lips passionately, grinding into Ryan's mouth.

Dallon quit moving in and out of Ryan too, kissing Brendon back, before pulling away, "Let's make out slut do some work," Dallon teased, before spanking Ryan harshly, gripping his hips and moving his body.

Ryan gagged around Brendon, moaning and whimpering. It felt so good, but so degrading. He started moving himself, back into Dallon, before forward onto Brendon.

Brendon moaned, gripping Ryan's hair, and helping the boy slightly, "That's a good slut, yeah, taking me and Dallon do well," Brendon moaned, before reaching forward, dragging his nails down Ryan's back.

The submissive moaned out, starting to move way more quickly on them. Brendon smirked as he watched Ryan, feeling the drool start to fall from his lips, "Such a whore, can't even wipe his mouth," Brendon said teasingly.

Ryan squirmed and moaned between them, whining happily as he looked up at Brendon, gagging around him.

Brendon and Dallon knew exactly what they were doing when they laid out the ring gag. It embarrassed Ryan to no end to have drool on his face, fitting for a punishment. 

Ryan squeaked softly when Brendon pulled his member from his mouth, now only moving on Dallon's member. He panted and whined, " 'ir," he moaned, arching his back as Dallon rubbed against his prostate, moaning out.

Brendon moaned at the sight, laying down in front of Ryan, jerking himself off as the boy had no way to help.

Ryan whined softly, knowing he couldn't bend his arms any, without being completely against the bed. He blushed darkly as drool dripped from his chin and onto Brendon's member, moaning as the other males did.

Dallon moaned, pounding roughly into the boy's hole, watching his body jerk and move against it. His thrusts were powerful, and if it wasn't a punishment, Ryan would've openly moaned and begged for more.

Brendon moaned out, teasingly lifting his hips closer to Ryan's mouth, letting the boy try to suck him off. To no avail.

Ryan whined, moaning out as Dallon suddenly smacked his ass. " 'ore 'ease!" Ryan begged.

Dallon smirked, pounding into him impossibly harder, reaching down between Ryan's leg, stroking him quickly. "That's a good boy, fuck," Dallon moaned. Ryan nodded happily, watching the hypnotizing show of Brendon in front of him, "I'm going to cum, puppy, so deep in your tight little ass," Dallon moaned.

Ryan panted and moaned, nodding his head happily, drool dripping down onto Brendon's member. " 'ease!" Ryan moaned out loudly, pushing back against his thrusts happily.

Brendon moaned, moving one hand to lace in Ryan's hair, making him keep eye contact with him. "That's right, look at me as Dallon fills that needy ass up," Brendon moaned, stroking himself quickly.

Dallon moaned and panted, his hips smacking against Ryan's ass as he started to release inside the boy, his hips stuttering and a final wave of pleasure ran through him, sending him cumming deep inside Ryan.

Ryan panted and moaned, his hands gripping the bed sheets tightly, before looking down at Brendon as he started to release too.

Brendon moaned and whined, passionately kissing Dallon's lips when the male came up beside him. He whined as Dallon replaces his hand with his own, his hips bucking up, getting almost perfectly where Ryan could reach.

Ryan nodded happily, moaning, leaning forward on his hands slightly, his mouth open wide for Brendon.

The male came suddenly, white hot lines shooting out and into Ryan's mouth and on his face.

The boy barely had time to react beforeDallon's grip on his hair had him taking Brendon's tip into his mouth.

Ryan knew exactly what to do, He kitten licked the tip, cleaning his member of precum and his release, whining and moaning.

Dallon let go after Brendon started to come down from his high, petting Ryan sit back up, "That's a good boy, look at that cum all on those pretty features," Dallon moaned softly.

He unhooked the gag from Ryan's mouth, chuckling as Ryan moved his jaw, getting used to the feeling again. "Sir, Master," He moaned quietly, swallowing the release and saliva in his mouth.

Brendon chuckled softly, "Oh, you want us to let you get off, huh?" Brendon asked him, moving out from under Ryan's face. He sat up in front of the needy boy, using one finger to wipe the cum from his face, holding it in front of Ryan's mouth.

He raises his eyebrow expectantly, "You know what to do, bitch, get to it." Brendon laughed, smirked as Ryan started to suck on his finger.

Dallon watched Ryan, smirking when Ryan gagged, his eyes watering up.

Brendon pulled his finger out of Ryan's mouth, "That's a good boy, Dallon, Do you think we should let him cum?" Brendon asked teasingly.

Dallon smirked and shook his head no, "Of course not, I don't think he's begged enough for it." Dallon said teasingly, reaching back and smacking Ryan's ass.

Ryan moaned and whimpered, "Sir, Master! Please! I need to cum so bad!" Ryan moaned out, his hips grinding against nothing, panting and whining.

Brendon and Dallon looked at each other, before each of them moved where Ryan couldn't see.

Ryan gasped as he felt Brendon's fingers suddenly inside him again, searching around inside of him, falling forward on the bed, whining as his hands moved under him, his face buried in the sheets.

Dallon smirked, starting to stroke him with both hands, pulling his fist on Ryan's dick.

Ryan moaned and whined, his hips grinding against their hands, his eyes rolling at the intense pleasure.

Ryan couldn't last long at all, it was far too much pleasure for him.

Brendon could tell Ryan was close when his thighs started shaking, gently massaging his hips, "That's a good boy, cum for us," Brendon moaned to him, leaning down and kissing his ass.

Ryan nodded, holding off for barely a moment longer, before he came. And he came hard.

He released all over his arms and stomach, getting cum all over his ropes.

The males kept pleasuring their submissive until Ryan was finished, slowly letting go of him.

Ryan panted, feeling Dallon's cum drip down his thighs, still having Brendon's lathered on his face.

Brendon slowly helped Dallon clean him up, taking the ropes from his arms very last, letting him relax on the bed.

The dominants got on both sides of him, pampering him, and slowly rubbing his belly, "Hey, Ryan, you're such a good boy," Dallon hummed to him sweetly.

Ryan giggled and nuzzled against them, kissing their cheeks, "Thank you," he hummed softly


	5. Wax (G.W. x F.I.)

Top- Frank Iero

Bottom- Gerard Way

Gerard stayed on his knees waiting for Frank to come to the playroom. So far he'd been there for five minutes, and he was starting to miss his Dom.

Eventually, he heard his quiet footsteps coming down the hall, his head bowing and stilling his body.

Frank opened the door, smiling at the submissive at the center of the room, walking over to him, raising his chin up and placing a soft kiss to his forehead. "Puppy, we're going to try something new, if it's okay with you, have you ever tried wax play?" Frank asked him softly, kneeling down in front of him.

Gerard shook his head, "No, master, I haven't," Gerard said, looking into his eyes, curious as to what wax play felt like, having heard of it, but never really trying it with anyone.

Frank nodded, running a hand through his hair, "Would you like to?" Frank asked, and little Gee shook his head yes happily, "Alright, puppy, stand up and come pick out a color," Frank said, leading him and the boy to the cabinet, pulling open a drawer.

Gerard looked at all the colors, quietly humming when he saw the many many different colors, "Pink, please," Gerard said softly, taking a step back so Frank could get it out.

"Go sit on the bed, I'll be back, go ahead and strip," Frank told him softly, leaving the boy alone to strip while he got a towel. Gee immediately started stripping, admiring his body in the mirror, before he sat down on the bed, presenting himself happily for Frank.

Once Frank had returned, he laid the towel down on the bed, patting it for Gee, "On your back, puppy," Frank said, humming when his submissive got into place.

Frank moved in between his legs, putting Gerard's legs on his thighs, being close to the boy so he could help if anything became too much. He ran his hands over Gee's body, gripping his hips and tummy, then leaning over and leaving soft kisses to his chest, before gently sucking on his neck.

Gee whined quietly, biting his lip as Frank's hand moved to palm him, letting out the quietest of moans.

Frank hummed, listening to the small boys almost angelic moans, growling softly in his ear.

Gerard shivered, moaning quietly, "Master," he purred, whining in protest as Frank pulled away.

The dominant was quick to silence him, stroking him quickly for a few seconds, watching Gee go back into his almost trance-like state as he enjoyed Frank's hands on him.

Gee moaned, looking up at Frank, focusing on him, biting his lip when Frank pulled his hand away and grabbed the candle.

Frank lit the candle, setting the lighter down on the bedside table, and watched it burn for a short moment.

Gerard whimpered softly as he watched the flame, "Shh, it's okay, puppy. Master's here," Frank cooed softly, gently rubbing his hand over Gerard's naked torso. Once enough candle wax had gathered, Frank gently tipped it over.

And Gerard moaned.

And moaned loudly.

Once the wax had dried, Gerard's face had blushed darkly, his breathing picking up slightly.

Frank smirked softly, "Do you like that, pet?" He asked, gently rubbing his hips as the wax dried on his skin, making sure his baby was okay.

Gerard nodded quickly, "Master, handcuffs, please," Gerard moaned out, whimpering softly as he looked up at Frank.

Frank nodded, kissing both of Gee's nipples before he sat the still-burning candle down on the table, kissing down his thighs before pulling away.

He walked over to the cabinet, finding a pair of handcuffs. They were Gerard's favorite actually, being his favorite color of pink. He came back to the small boy, watching him for a few seconds, biting his lip as Gee got all blushy and shy under his watch.

Frank smiled, moving to straddle Gerard's waist, teasingly grinding against him, being fully clothed against Gerard's bare body. Gee panted and moaned, moving his hands above his head, looking up at Frank with an eager smile.

Frank chuckled lowly, kissing Gerard's fragile wrists before putting them on Gerard, wrapped around the bed mantle too. "Such a good boy," Frank whispered to him, running his nails down Gerard's stomach, pulling up the few pieces of wax on him, watching his back arch off the bed beautifully.

Gerard moaned out loudly, pulling at the handcuffs, trying to grind up against his crotch, "Master, fuck," Gerard whimpered out, his breathing picking back up, "More, more, Master!" He begged Frank, looking over at the candle.

Frank left a quick smack to his thigh, "Don't tell me what to do, Pet," Frank warned him, giving him a firm look, before he moved back underneath Gerard's hips, resting them on him. He soothing rubbed over Gee's thighs, gently pinching the sensitive skin.

After he teased the small boy for a few moments, he smirked and looked down at his needy face, reaching over and grabbing the candle.

Gerard's body waited anxiously for the next warm hot wax against his skin, needing the burn. And when Frank began to tip the candle over, he let out a soft moan, and Frank tipped the candle over more. Candle wax dripping all over his chest.

Gerard moaned out beautifully, whining out, "Master," Gerard cried out, his member hard between his legs. Frank moved one hand from the candle, teasing it over the boy's member, "Please," Gerard begged him softly before his hips bucked up into his hand as the pink wax dripped onto his thighs.

Frank smirked softly, pouring the wax in drips all over Gerard's chest, stomach and thighs as the boy moaned out loudly and squirmed softly underneath the candle.

Gerard's eyes watered up, feeling so worked up, his member so needy. "Master, please," Gerard whimpered out, his nipples covered and hardened.

Frank leaned forward, placing a soft kiss to his lips, "Please What?" Frank asked him, holding his chin as he dripped wax down his neck, and over the many hickeys. Gerard lost his control then, moaning out loudly and moaning the word "Master" over and over again as it cool. His face was blushed darkly and his member so hard.

Frank didn't know the simple wax would have such a big impact on the boy, "Please what?" Frank repeated Gerard's lips stayed open as he let out still soft moans.

Gerard whimpered out as Frank left another smack to his thigh, "Please, more, please," Gerard begged him, his mind so clouded with pleasure, "I need it so so bad," Gerard whispered out, his back arching off the bed when Frank tipped the candle over again, this time dripping it down the boy's freshly shaven arms.

Frank nodded softly, slowly blowing cool air over the hot wax, watching Gerard's face scrunch up as he moaned.

Gerard whined excitedly, squirming closer to the candle. It felt so good, so so good. His small purrs and moans were getting more and more frequent.

Frank gently moved the candle, letting the flame touch his tummy, not enough to hurt, but to sting.

Gee moaned out, panting and whining, The wax dripping down and onto the towel as it rolled down his skin.

Frank smirked as he watched Gerard's hips start rolling up into nothing, moving the candle down his stomach, letting the wax drip all over his skin.

Gerard's hips moved quicker, rolling them into the air, before it was too late. Gerard has came, his lower stomach a mess of cum and wax.

Frank smirked as he watched, letting the wax drip on his skin more, "Good, puppy," he cooed, knowing Gerard hadn't asked for permission, but he'd let it slide, Gerard was far to wrapped up in his own pleasure.

Gerard panted as he started to come down from his high, whimpering as he looked down at his stomach, at the mess he made.

Frank smirked, "You came untouched Gee, I wasn't even sure you'd like wax play, but it seems you do. A lot." Frank chuckled quietly, his fingers gently moving over Gerard's skin, peeling off the remnants of wax.

Gee blushed darkly, "I-it felt so good, Master, I want to do it again," Gee said quietly, letting out quiet and almost nonexistent moans as Frank pulled the wax from his sensitive nipples.

Frank nodded, "Oh we will, puppy, Master loved seeing you all worked up and needy," Frank said sweetly, leaning over and kissing his forehead. "but for now, we need to get you cleaned up, alright?" Frank told him, rubbing his hips as he focused on Gerard.


	6. I thought you were asleep. (P.S. x P.W.)

Dominant- Pete Wentz

Submissive- Patrick Stump

Patrick's head pushed against the mattress, moaning quietly. He bit down harshly on his bottom lip.

His hand slowly stroked his member, occasionally speeding up before he slowed himself back down.

He shifted on the bed, watching Pete for a moment as he stilled his motions. It felt so good.

So wrong.

Patrick's hand moved quicker on his member, moaning and whining quietly, grinding against the bed,shoving his face into the mattress.

"Ah, Sir, harder," Patrick moaned quietly, before grabbing his boxers, shoving them into his mouth, biting down as he whined excitedly.

He was getting so close, but he didn't want to be finished yet.

He'd worked himself up for so long, his wet dream sending him into this, and he was going to get the best out of it he could.

Patrick stroked himself slowly, slowly losing his orgasm and he calmed down.

Then he started stroking himself quicker, moaning softly. He closed his eyes in pleasure, letting out quiet moans of pleasure. It felt so good.

And in the morning, Pete would never know the difference.

Patrick smirked at his devious plan, stroking himself quicker. He gently thumbed his tip, panting and whining at the pleasure.

His moans peaked, getting higher and more whiny. He was almost over the edge. His hand slid down, fondling himself as he moaned.

His eyes closed, and he moaned, he moaned loudly.

And so did Pete.

Patrick jumped, trying to pull away from the sudden hand around his throat, instantly going wide eyed and still.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Pete asked him, his voice raspy and low. Patrick moaned and whimpered at the sight, Pete's own hand sliding down to his crotch, slowly palming himself through his boxers.

Patrick blushed and whined, spitting out his boxers, blushing and shying away from talking.

Pete raised an eyebrow, "What are you doing, Patrick?" Pete asked, before he crawled on top of him, leaving him in his stomach. "When I'm speaking to you, I expect an answer, so tell me. What the fuck do you think you were doing?" Pete asked, leaning down to Patrick's ear, growling into the boy's ear.

Patrick whined, grinding down against the mattress, "Oh, I-I. Sir, I uh," Patrick stuttered, trying to think of his excuse.

Pete chuckled lowly, teasingly grinding himself against Patrick's ass, "I've been listening to those pathetic moans for a few minutes, boy, I thought you'd come to your sense and ask me first. But, No. You didn't. You kept stroking yourself like the dirty whore you are," Pete moaned into his ear.

Patrick listened as Pete spoke, gasping when Pete's hand pulled his hair, getting up on his hands as high as he could go with Pete sitting on his ass. "S-Sir, I-I, I didn't want to wake you," Patrick whispered, wincing at the tight grip Pete had in his hair.

Pete scoffed softly, "Oh, but you're moans did," Pete told him, grinding against him, moaning teasingly low in his ear. He enjoyed watching Patrick squirm and stutter, trying to find an excuse for his actions.

Patrick whimpered, shifting on the bed, "Sir, please, I'm so close, please," Patrick whined quietly, biting down on his lip harshly when Pete jerked his head back.

Pete smirked, grinding against Patrick's thigh, "Oh, you think I'm just going to let you come? I think I'll just get off to your pretty little ass, and then go back to sleep. Hmm, would you like that?" Pete asked him, teasingly leaning down and squeezing his ass in his hands, letting Patrick lay back down on the bed.

Patrick hesitated before shaking his head, keeping his hands where Pete could see them clearly as he started grinding against the bed, trying to keep it unnoticeable as Pete ground against him. "Sir, please, I'll do anything you want, I just want to come, please!" Patrick whined to him.

He gasped as Pete flipped him over onto his back, looking up into his dark and teasing eyes, "You'll do anything?" Pete asked him teasingly, moving his hand down to cup Patrick's hard throbbing member.

"Anything, please," Patrick whined, grinding up against his hand.

Pete smirked, biting down on his lip as he thought, "Hand and knees, babe," Pete told him, sliding off of his lap.

Patrick nodded, quickly turning over and stumbling slightly as he tried to get up on his hands and knees, the blankets tripping him slightly.

He blushed and whined, getting up for Pete, and looking back at him anxiously, "S-Sir?" Patrick asked quietly, arching his back for him.

Pete chuckled, "Just put your head down, relax, babe, I'm going to make you feel so good," Pete said, gently rubbing Patrick's thighs as he looked over his beautiful pale ass.

Patrick nodded, letting his head rest on the pillow as he watches Pete, moaning quietly as Pete let his finger tips dig into his thighs.

Pete slowly started kissing up his thighs, nipping at the skin, loving to hear his submissive moan and whimper.

Pete gently kissed his member, before moving up, and sweetly kissing his hole.

Patrick moaned, burying his face in the bed as he whined. Pete rarely ever ate him out, every time it was like his own treat.

Pete smirked, tonguing at his hole, before he started sucking on it, watching as the boy squirmed and moaned.

He started quickly eating Patrick out, rubbing his thighs as Patrick moaned.

Pete pulled Patrick's ass cheeks apart, pressing his tongue flat against his hole, pushing and grinding his tongue against it.

Patrick gasped, arching his back, moaning and letting out quiet whiny moans. "Sir! Please! Oh god!" Patrick moaned out.

Pete smirked, before he spat on two of his fingers, lubing them up and sliding them inside the boy, stretching him open quickly.

Patrick moaned, wincing slightly before the pleasure started. "Ah! Yes! Please!" Patrick hummed, his face hidden in the pillows as Pete continued.

Pete scissored his fingers apart, darting his tongue in and out as he moved his fingers inside of him, stretching him open more.

Patrick moaned, starting to ride Pete's fingers as the male continued in his motions.

Pete spit in his hole as Patrick started moving, flicking his tongue in his hole, smirking as the smaller boy moaned.

"Sir! I'm so close, please, more!" Patrick moaned to him, his eyes rolling as Pete rubbed against his prostate.

Pete knew what he'd done as soon as he felt Patrick clench around him, quickly aiming his fingers for the boy's spot as he grabbed Patrick's underwear, putting it under his member, not wanting to sleep with Patrick's cum on the bed.

Pete kept pumping his tongue in and out of Patrick's hole, curling and arching his fingers to rub and grind directly into his prostate.

Patrick moaned, biting down on the sheets, swearing under his breathe, "Sir! Please! I'm about to cum!" Patrick yelped, his hips moving to ride Pete's fingers.

Pete nodded, fucking the boy quickly with his fingers, feeling Patrick clench and squeeze around him as he started to cum in the sheets.

Patrick moaned and cried out, shoving his face into the pillows, his hips stuttering as he moaned and covered his boxers in precum and his cum.

Pete smirked, letting the boy finish, before he started pulling out, sweetly kissing his ass and the marks he made on his thighs.

Patrick stayed on his hands and knees, shivering at the pleasure that still coursed through him.

Pete moves to sit down beside Patrick, gently stroking his hair, "Pet, do you want to blow me?" Pete asked him, slowly gripping his hair.

Patrick nodded, about to give the sloppiest head he could, his body tired from the time he's been awake and his post orgasm euphoria.


	7. Punishing. (R.R. x B.U. x D.W.) pt. 2

Dominant- Dallon Weekes

Switch- Brendon Urie

Submissive- Ryan Ross

On the rare occasion, Brendon was feeling submissive, he spent the entire day pleasing Ryan and Dallon.

Twice already today Brendon had been on his knees, someone's hand gripping his hair as they thrust into his mouth.

And right now, Dallon was admiring his two submissives as they sat on the floor, kneeling in front of him.

Dallon had been watching some Tv, when both males came in, and kneeled down in front of him. 

Dallon smirked, gently leaning forward, smiling as Ryan looked up at him, kissing his lips softly. "Are my two boys needy?" Dallon asked them, gently running his hand over their precious bodies, smirking when he pushed Brendon's shirt collar aside, revealing the lacy strap of lingerie. Dallon quirked an eyebrow, before doing the same to Ryan, biting his lip.

"I think you two have earned some playtime, wouldn't you agree?" Dallon asked them, seeing their excited but respectful head nods.

Dallon nodded, leaving a soft kiss to each of their foreheads, "Ryan, undress Brendon, then when he's finished, Brendon do the same to Ryan," Dallon commanded them, leaning back and watching them.

Ryan's timid and careful hands, gripped Brendon's shirt, before pulling it above his head, running his fingers over the Lacey lingerie. He looked up at Dallon, teasingly running his fingertips over Brendon's nipples.

Dallon shook his head, "Leave those on, Honey," Dallon said sweetly, seeing Ryan immediately get back to work.

It was rare Ryan didn't take the chance to tease either of them, and this wasn't going to be one of those times.

His fingers moved over the buttons on Brendon's jeans, undoing them as the other hand slowly palmed Brendon.

When Brendon let out the tiniest of moans, Dallon watched him closely, "Ah ah, I didn't say you could make noises," Dallon hummed, slowly palming himself.

Brendon huffed quietly, glaring down at Ryan, seeing the male take his time now.

Ryan's fingers slowly started pulling his pants down, helping Brendon move so he could take them all the way off. He looked up at Dallon again, making sure he was finished.

Dallon nodded, "Good boy, now Brendon," he said, motioning to Ryan, excited for what he had in mind for the two submissives.

Brendon nodded and smirked, running his hand down Ryan's chest, slowly tracing around his hard member in his joggers, before he started tugging it up over his body.

Dallon bit his lip as he watched Brendon's head slowly sink lower and lower, watching him gently kiss his stomach, letting his head dip down to his thighs, gently kissing and loving on Ryan's body.

Ryan moaned quietly when Brendon nuzzled his face against his crotch, the thin fabric not doing anything to help him stay quiet.

Brendon slowly moved up to his waistband, biting down on it, and dragging it down his thighs. He pulled them off like this, laying them down beside his clothes, smirking as he looked up at Dallon, folding his hands back in his lap.

Dallon nodded softly, "Good boys, come here," Dallon said, patting his thighs.

Each boy straddled his thighs, watching Dallon closely, "Since you two have been so good for me today, I'll let you have a reward," Dallon said sweetly, gently gripping both boys hips as he looked up at them, smirking softly.

Ryan looked over at Brendon, before down at Dallon, "S-Sir? What reward?" Ryan asked politely, gasping quietly when Dallon's hands gently cupped both boys, gently palming them in their lingerie.

Brendon moaned as he started to grind against Dallon's thigh, whimpering and closing his eyes in pleasure.

Dallon smirked, "Brendon, I think Ryan needs some attention,"

Brendon nodded, moving against Dallon's thigh, whimpering happily. He cupped Ryan's face with his hand, pulling him close as he started to make out with Ryan.

Ryan put up a slight fight, before Brendon let him dominate the kiss. Ryan moved his hand up to wrap around Brendon's throat, squeezing it softly as he pulled him closer.

Dallon moaned to himself as he watched the boys, feeling Ryan start to grind against his thigh too. He pulled his hand away, seeing both boys break the kiss to look down at him. "Did I say to stop?" Dallon asked, gripping their hips, guiding them to grind against him.

Ryan shook his head softly, moving his hand to the back of Brendon's neck, pulling him close as he kissed his beautifully soft lips.

Ryan moaned quietly, his tongue exploring Brendon's mouth as they kissed, tugging on his hair softly.

Dallon let this go one for a few minutes before he spoke up, "Alright, that's enough, I think you're turned on enough," Dallon smirked, gently palming them, "Go up to the playroom, you each may pick out one toy you want to be used on you," Dallon said, slowly kissing Brendon's lips, before kissing Ryan's too, patting their bottoms.

Brendon and Ryan nodded happily, sliding off of his thigh, and heading up to the playroom.

Brendon thought for a while about what he wanted, But Ryan knew exactly what he wanted.

He grabbed Brendon's hair, pushing him back against the wall, grinding against him playfully as he kissed his lips. "It's going to be so hot watching Dallon play with you, you get all whiny and needy when someone dominates you," Ryan teased him, before quickly pulling away.

Brendon shivered and moaned, staying against the wall as he thought, moaning as he watched Ryan walk away, his lingerie looking beautiful on his skin.

Ryan went to the closet, opening the door as he looked around for what he wanted. He found the paddle, tracing his fingers over the imprint of "Brat" as he moaned softly.

Brendon playfully rolled his eyes, "You're such a slut," Brendon teased him, smacking his ass himself.

Ryan moaned, sticking his ass out unconsciously, "Yeah, well, you're a little cum whore, I bet you want Dallon and I to fuck you until you're full of our cum, hmm? You'd like that wouldn't you?" Ryan asked him, playfully paddling Brendon's ass once before he walked away.

Brendon moaned, gripping the closet door, wishing he was as good at teasing as Ryan was. He heard steps coming up the stairs, grabbing the thrusting vibrator, and going to kneel down beside Ryan, displaying his toy in front of him.

Dallon walked in, having changed.

He knew what turned both boys on, and the suit definitely one.

Ryan peeked up at him, moaning and whimpering as he lowered his head.

Dallon slowly walked around both boys, thinking about how he wanted to play with them. "Ryan, go lay over the edge of the bed, I'll be with you in a moment, strip out of the lingerie," Dallon said, kissing his forehead as he stood up, watching him walk away.

Brendon lowered his head even more, looking at his lap.

Dallon leaned down beside him, kissing his neck, and smiling as he heard Brendon's small noises. "So needy," he purred, getting up from the ground and going to the closet. He grabbed some rope, pink to match his lingerie, before snapping his fingers.

Brendon looked over at him, before seeing him point to the ground in front of him. He got up on shaky knees, going and kneeling in front of Dallon, looking up at him.

The man radiated dominance, his almost evil glare, the smirk that was painted across his beautiful lips. Brendon couldn't help but cower at the sight, especially when he started unraveling the rope.

Brendon swallowed thickly, looking over at Ryan on the bed, noticing he was watching. Brendon had every intent to make this as obscene and sexual as possible.

Dallon gently leaned down, roughly kissing his lips, "Hmm? You like showing off for Ryan? Maybe I'll let you later," Dallon hummed, "Follow." He ordered, walking to the beside, he patted the bed, waiting until Brendon was up on it, and tying his hands to the end of the bed, making him stay on his knees.

Dallon left him there, grabbing his toy, and bringing it back, "Brendon, Open," Dallon said, sliding the toy into his mouth, slowly thrusting it in and out, making sure it was plenty lubed up with Brendon's spit before pulling it out.

He walked behind Brendon, pushing his pretty lace to the side, sliding the toy inside of him, pushing his hips down against the bed, "I want to hear all of those pretty noises, you like showing off so much, make it hard for Ryan to not cum while listening to you," Dallon teasingly whispered in his ear, before he plugged the toy into a socket, and turning it on.

Brendon moaned, squirming on his knees as the toy moved inside him.

Dallon smirked, picking up the paddle, teasingly rubbing it over Ryan's ass, "You like watching Brendon get off, puppy?" Dallon asked him, before raising the paddle and smacking it harshly against his skin.

Ryan nodded, moaning and bucking his hips against the bed, swearing under his breath, "Sir, I think his toy needs to be turned up more," Ryan said teasingly, gripping the bed sheets a the slight pain resonated in his body.

Dallon smirked, "Oh you think so? Hmm, maybe you're right," Dallon said, going behind Brendon, slowly turning up the vibrator, gently kissing Brendon's neck.

Brendon gasped, squirming on the bed as Dallon shoved it more up inside him, "Ah! Sir, so good!" He cried out, panting and whining, his body started to move against the thrusting toy.

Dallon smirked and nodded, returning back behind Ryan, "Neither Of you may come until I say so," Dallon reminded them, smirking as he saw the small thin letters on Ryan's ass, rubbing his hand over it, before smacking the paddle against it again.

Ryan gasped, moaning and nodding happily, gripping the bedsheets and burying his face as he let out a beautiful cry, "More, please, it feels so fucking good," Ryan moaned out, sticking his ass in the air more.

Dallon nodded, slamming the paddle down hard against both of Ryan's cheeks multiple times, watching tears collect in Ryan's eyes.

Dallon smacked his ass with it one more time before he set the paddle down, rubbing over his sensitive and bruised cheeks.

Ryan moaned, burying his face into the mattress, his eyes rolling as the pain turned into pleasure from Dallon's touch. He knew later he'd have problems sitting down, but it felt so good for right now.

Brendon moaned as he watched them, biting down on his lip harshly, gasping and panting as he bounced on the toy.

Dallon kisses Ryan's cheeks sweetly, before rubbing his hips, "I think it's time we all play together," Dallon said, grabbing two things for the submissives knees, throwing them in the ground. "Ryan, get on one of them," Dallon told him firmly, untying Brendon from the bed. And slowly pulling the toy out from him.

Brendon moaned, relaxing as Dallon kissed his neck.

Dallon slowly rubbed Brendon's thigh, turning the toy off, "Go sit with Ryan, I'll be there in a moment, take of the lingerie, I need you undressed for what I want to do to you," Dallon said, patting his bottom before he went to the mirror, fixing his suit.

Brendon nodded, sliding off the bed, his legs shakey and he barely made it to the small pillows before his knees gave out, sitting with Ryan on them. Brendon started undressing, moaning quietly when he felt Ryan's hands pulling off his underwear.

Dallon came over to his submissives, slowly petting Ryan's hair, humming to him quietly. Before kneeling down and kissing Brendon's lips, "Ryan, baby, get on your hands and knees," Dallon told him firmly, slowly stroking Brendon as Ryan got into position, his knees on the pillow, his face away from the toy.

Dallon smirked, helping Brendon up onto his knees, "Are you going to behave for me, and Fuck Ryan like the little toy he is?" Dallon asked him, kissing his lips roughly. He stroked Brendon quicker, helping him slowly push into Ryan. "That's a good boy, hmm, does Ryan feel good around you?" Dallon smirked, slowly guiding Brendon's hips, helping him thrust in and out of Ryan.

Ryan moaned, his face against the ground as he whined, "S-Sir, right there, please, it's so good," Ryan moaned out loudly, his toes curling.

Dallon smirked, "Good boy, keep your hips doing just that, I'll tell you when you can speed up, I want to hear him moan and whimper." Dallon told Brendon firmly, gripping his hair as he kissing his lips.

Brendon nodded, kissing him back firmly, his hands moving to grip Ryan's hips.

Dallon smirked, before remembering Brendon's toy. He grabbed the pink rope again, grabbing his hands, tying them behind his back, shoving the toy deep inside of him as Brendon was still fucking Ryan. "That's a good boy, keep fucking Ryan, the more he moans, the more pleasure I'll give you," Dallon smirked, tying the toy between his hands, and then lacing the rope around his thighs, before connecting them to Ryan, leaving enough slack so the two could fuck. Dallon took the rope, tying it around Ryan's chest and back, making beautiful designs on him. He tried the final strand around Ryan's wrist, keeping them above his head.

Ryan's eyes watered up, moaning and shivering, "Sir, fuck, it's so good," he moaned, pushing back against Brendon's thrusts.

Dallon smirked and nodded, standing above Ryan, gripping Brendon's chin, pulling his mouth open.

Brendon obliged quickly, opening his mouth as happily sucking on Dallon's member.

All three males became a moaning whining mess in a matter of minutes.

Brendon panted and whined, fucking Ryan as harshly as he could with his hands behind his back and Dallon's tight grip on his hair.

Dallon smirked, listening to the moans of his submissive, before he started thrusting into Brendon's mouth quicker, moaning and quietly growling.

Brendon couldn't help but stare up into Dallon's eyes with those submissive dark browns.

Dallon slapped his cheek, his thrusts becoming rigid and messy as he started to release down Brendon's throat, "Such a good whore, that's what Your mouth is good for," Dallon moaned as Brendon swallowed around him.

Brendon felt so close, but he knew he wouldn't be allowed to come until both the others had, and that seemed impossible to wait for.

Dallon slowly pulled out of his mouth, kneeling down beside Brendon, helping him fuck Ryan, turning the vibration up inside of Brendon.

Brendon gasped and moaned, his hips slamming against Ryan's already red and sore ass. "Sir, so good, fuck, Ryan's so tight, he's such a whore, clenching around me," Brendon moaned out, before he angled his hips like before.

Ryan cried out, his hips stuttering as he whimpered, trying to beg for permission, but his mind was so clouded and foggy.

Dallon smirked, slowly running his hand down Ryan's back, "Come for us, pet, Brendon, you may come after he has," Dallon told him.

Ryan nodded, squirming on the ground as much as he could the way Dallon has him tied. It only took Brendon rubbing against his prostate a few more times, before Ryan was coming hard and fast. Letting out broken sentences and moans, thanking them both, which was something Ryan wouldn't normally Do.

Brendon moaned, getting lost in his own orgasm as he came deep inside of Ryan, the toy still moving as he started to calm down.

He whined at over stimulation, and Dallon was quick to shut the toy down, slowly pulling it out of him and unplugging it, playing it on the end table.

Ryan moaned, shivering as Brendon stayed deep inside of him, feeling the males cum drip down his thigh.

Dallon smirked, very slowly and teasingly started to untie them, "Such good boys for me, you did everything I told you," Dallon said reassuringly, picking them both up when he was finished and laying them on the bed.

The two subs looked worn out, breathing heavily, and eyes droopy. They both slowly moved closer to the other, leaving soft gentle kisses to their lips as Dallon cleaned up some, running and a warm bath for them all.


	8. Sleepy (M.W. x R.T.)

Dominant- Ray Toro

Submissive- Mikey Way

Ray's hand gently rubbed over Mikey's side, enjoying the calm moment between them.

Mikey yawned quietly, rubbing his eyes as he pulled the blanket over them more. "I have to go to my parents later today," Mikey whispered tiredly, Closing his eyes as he relaxed in Ray's arms.

Ray smiled, gently kissing the back of Mikey's neck, "What a shame, I was going to hold you all day, and never leave the room," Ray chuckled, yawning again as he slowly kissed the back of Mikey's neck.

Mikey playfully rolled his eyes, moving his hand down to Ray's, pulling it up farther around him. The two had come home late last night from vacation, and they hadn't moved from the bed since they threw their luggage down and curled up together.

Mikey turned around, looking up into Ray's eyes, "We need a vacation from vacations," He smiles sweetly, kissing his lips slowly and sweetly once again.

Ray nodded, slowly pulling Mikey close against him, his hand moving to cup Mikey's face.

Mikey pulled away, letting out a quiet yawn, before immediately connecting their lips again, sweetly and slowly kissing him. 

Mikey wrapped one leg around Ray while they kissed, his hand moving to bunch up in his shirt, slowly tugging on it. "We should commemorate our vacation by having sex again," Mikey giggled quietly, gently kissing down Ray's face, and onto his neck.

The other male chuckled quietly, "It's not like we didn't fuck in the car like nine hours ago," Ray teased him, moving his hand down Mikey's back, gently gripping and massaging his bum.

Mikey smiles and pulled away from his neck, "So, is that a no?" Mikey asked him sweetly, kissing his nose, before looking up into his eyes again, his hand letting go of his shirt, and moving to play with his hair.

Ray chuckled and shook his head, "I'd never pass down an opportunity like that," Ray said, kissing Mikey's lips again slowly, humming into the kiss when he felt Mikey try and push his shoulder.

Mikey's small and quiet yawn broke the kiss, before looked up at Ray, "C-Can I ride you? I'm tired, but I'm horny," Mikey smiled happily.

Ray nodded, getting onto his back and pulling Mikey on top of him, gently holding the back of his neck as he kissed him, his other hand moving to help Miley grind against him, chuckling at the male's small whimper.

Mikey kisses him for several moments, before sitting up, leaning over and grabbing the lube and sitting it down beside Ray. He slid off of his lap, tugging his pants and boxers off, before looking up at Ray, and giggling.

Ray had pulled off his pants, boxers, and shirt, cringing at the cold air against his skin, "C'mon, babe, you look so cute like that," Ray told him, patting his thighs for Mikey.

Mikey nodded, crawling up and onto his lap, grabbing the lube and slowly stroking it onto Ray's member, keeping his shirt on.

Ray moaned, his hands moving to gently grip and rub Mikey's thighs, "That's so good, Mikey," Ray hummed, Closing his eyes as he felt pleasure course through him.

Mikey smiled softly, gently kissing his tip before he let go, climbing up on top of his member. Mikey held Ray's dick still, slowly sliding down on it, getting used to the stretch once again.

Ray moaned quietly, gently gripping his hips, humming to him sweetly, "That's so good, Mikey, fuck," Ray moaned to him, looking up at Mikey's face, gently slowing him down.

Mikey whimpered quietly, forgetting how it felt to sink down on him unprepped.

Ray gripped his hips, gently massaging them, "You're doing so good, baby, you're already halfway down it, you can do it," Ray whispered to him sweetly, slowly leaning up to kiss his lips.

Mikey slowly bottomed out, moaning as their thighs touched, "Fuck, You're so big," Mikey whimpered, feeling the stretch slowly melt away into pleasure.

Ray smiled softly, gently rubbing his hand up to his side, before cupping the side of his face, making Mikey look at him, "I love you so much," He hummed quietly, leaning up again to kiss his lips, before he laid back against the headboard once more.

Mikey nodded softly, "I love you too, Ray," Mikey said sweetly, blushing darkly as he moved his hands to ray's chest to help him balance, slowly starting to move on his member, moaning quietly.

Ray's hands barely gripped Mikey's hips, biting his lip as Mikey started moving on him, slowly and sweetly helping him move.

Mikey's hands gripped Ray's chest, before he started bouncing on his member, his eyes closed as he focused on the pleasure and Ray's member deep inside of him.

Ray moaned quietly, slowly moving his hips up against Mikey as Mikey bounced, panting quietly.

Mikey yelped quietly when Ray's member dragged against his prostate, the action causing his hips to stutter and grind against him, "O-ooh, Fuck," Mikey said quietly, before he snapped out of it, blushing darkly at Ray's amused smile.

"Oh hush," Mikey teased him softly, before he started bouncing on his member again, keeping his hips moving as he searched for that spot all over.

Ray moaned and panted, grinding up into him, watching Miley squirm and bounce on top of him. "That's so good, babe, keep going, I'm getting close," Ray moaned quietly, moving his legs as Mikey bounced on him, moaning happily.

Mikey nodded, moving one hand down to his own member, stroking himself as He bounced. He gasped and slowed down as Ray suddenly came inside of him, gripping his chest tightly as he whined at the feeling.

Ray moaned, gripping Mikey's hips as he came, releasing deep inside of him.

Mikey stroked himself quickly, cumming in his own hand, whining and shivering as he started to come down from his high. He slowly quit bouncing on Ray member, panting and whining at the feeling.

He sheepishly looked down at Ray, his cheeks blushed up and his lips held a small smile.

Ray grabbed a tissue off the side table, helping Mikey wipe his hands and slowly leaning up to kiss his lips.

Mikey kisses him back slowly, wrapping his arms tightly around his neck as he pulled off of his member, humming quietly as he laid on the bed beside him, "


	9. Halloween! (F.I. x G.W.)

Dominant- Gerard Way

Submissive- Frank Iero

Frank's hands moved over his newest costume, he'd gotten it delivered today. Two hours before Gerard had gotten home, and another hour before they would leave for the Halloween party.

This outfit wouldn't be one he'd wear around his friends, it was one that he'd wear just around Gerard.

His hands slid down his pretty little skirt, humming quietly as he felt looked over the outfit. He felt so pretty and beautiful, and everything about today was going to be perfect.

He slid the other costume on over his lingerie, quietly giggling. It'd be his own little secret.

The party noises were loud, and Frank could barely stay away from Gerard's neck.

He'd left so many bruises and hickeys adorned on his skin.

He definitely did not look like an angel.

His halo tangled in Gerard's long black hair, his lips sucking and kissing on Gerard's neck.

The older male had kept moving Frank out of his lap, but the little angel had found his way back eventually.

Frank could feel Gerard's hard-on in his lap, he could almost see it too.

No one else in the party would pay attention to the two young adults making out on the couch. And they didn't pay attention to anyone else either.

Gerard didn't dress up for the party, he helped Frank out his together though. And he looked stunning. In his all-white outfit, and the halo, and a generous amount of makeup. He looked ethereal.

Gerard slowly moved his hand to grip Frank's hips, muttering a quiet promise as Frank ground against his leg. "I'm going to fuck you so hard the next second we're alone."

Frank purred and melted against Gerard, his little fake wings were getting in the way, but he wouldn't be caught dead without them tonight.

Frank gently bit down on Gerard's neck, before teasingly pulling away, "Gee," he hummed sweetly, kissing his lips once.

Frank always got submissive when he became horny, at first it was strange to Gerard, but Frank got turned on a lot, so he got used to it easily.

Gerard chuckled and kisses his lips again, slowly rubbing his hips, before he moved one hand up to cup Frank's cheek, slowly kissing his lips.

When Gerard pulled away from frank's soft mouth, the boy teasingly sucked on his thumb, licking the digit, sliding his mouth farther down around him.

Gerard smirked as he watched Frank, "Want me to take you out to the car?" Gerard asked him quietly, kissing his nose.

Frank hummed and nodded, moving to kiss Gerard's neck again, "Will we come back?" Frank asked him softly, nuzzling against Gerard's neck.

Gerard chuckled and nodded, sitting Frank down out of his lap, and gently kissing his lips again.

Frank smiled and shivered, pulling Gerard over him, making the kiss deeper. More passionate.

Gerard smiled and held Frank close as he kissed him, not minding the dancing and the other people around them.

Once Frank let Gerard pull away, he slid off the couch, grabbing Gerard's hand, and tugging him towards the side door.

Gerard chuckled and followed him, weaving through the crowds, keeping Frank's hand tightly in his own.

Frank blushed and tugged Gerard out to the car, ignoring the random looks from friends he barely knew.

Once Frank reached the car, he was pulling the door open, crawling into the back seat.

Gerard followed behind him, instantly crawling over Frank's small body, looking down at the boy.

Frank hummed quietly, wrapping his legs around Gerard's waist, pulling him down closer. "Fuck, Gee, fuck me," Frank moaned quietly, shifting on the car seat.

Gerard smirked, grinding down against him, fisting his hand in Frank's hair, and tugging on it, kissing on his neck.

Frank whined happily, grinding up against him, moaning happily, "S-so good," he hummed out, smiling as Gerard pulled on his hair again.

Gerard slowly started pulling Frank's shirt up, blushing as he noticed his lingerie on underneath. "Frankie," Gerard's voice murmured quietly, his fingers running over his lacy underwear and the clothing on him.

Frank hummed happily, his body moving against the seat as Gerard ground his hips against him, "Gee, please," Frank moaned, holding onto him tightly.

Gerard blushed and nodded, gently kissing on his chest, "I'll fuck you, Frank, don't worry," Gerard hummed, pulling off Frank's shirt, kissing his lips again softly.

Frank hummed and smiled, looking up at Gerard pulling him down to kiss his lips again softly.

Gerard blushed and kissed him back before he started tugging off his own jeans and shirt.

Frank smiled and pulled off his pants, and Gerard moaned softly, his hand feeling over the lacy skirt, smiling and looking up at him.

"Happy Halloween," Frank giggled, leaning up and kissing Gerard's lips again, grinding his pretty little skirt back against Gerard's lap.

Gerard moaned and held him down against the seat of the car, before turning him over and pulling him up on his knees, "And happy Halloween to you," Gerard hummed sweetly, grinding against him.

Frank moaned and nodded, moving his ass back against Gerard's crotch, putting his hand on the window to hold himself up underneath Gerard.

Gerard pulled his boxers down just enough to pull his member out, stroking himself as he reached up into the front seat, grabbing a spare thing of lube and lathering plenty on his hard member.

Frank whined and panted, moving his hand down to stroke himself as he whined. "Gerard, please," Frank whimpered, moving his lingerie to the side.

Gerard nodded softly, gently kissing Frank's back and neck as he started to push into Frank's tight entrance.

The boy shivered and moaned, putting his head against the chilly car window. He felt so full. And it felt so good.

The slight stretch when Gerard bottomed out made Frank squirm. He could've come right then. He loved it when Gerard stayed still this deep inside of him. And he could feel his warm breath fanning down his back.

He loved it.

Gerard moaned quietly in his ear, and Franks's knees almost buckled. Hearing Gerard feels good always turned Frank on.

"Gee, be rough with me? For my birthday?" Frank asked him playfully, moaning as Gerard pushed him down against the back seat. His face against the cold leather.

Gerard chuckled, gently kissing his cheek, "Only since you asked so nicely," Gerard told him, starting to move his hips in and out of Frank.

Frank panted and whined, putting his hands above his head, hopefully making it obvious what he wanted.

And he got it.

Gerard's hand slipped around his wrists, holding them down against the car seat, snapping his hips in and out of the boy quickly.

Frank shivered and moaned, his face moving against the rough fabric. He didn't mind, it felt too good.

Gerard pounded into him from above, his other hand moving to wrap around Frank's throat, gently squeezing.

Frank whined, moving closer against his hands. Gerard rarely choked him, only for rare occasions. Because Frank loved it so much and came way too quickly when Gerard choked him.

Being choked was sometimes enough for Frank to come.

He whined and shivered, "Don't stop!" He hummed out, pushing back as Gerard thrust into him.

Nothing had ever felt so good as being fucked in the back of their old beat-up car on Halloween night.

Gerard choked him a little harder, before releasing and letting him breathe normally again.

Frank moaned and panted, feeling Gerard fuck into him, getting lost in the pleasure. Frank nearly cried out when Gerard choked him again, panting and whining.

"I'm going to come, Gee," Frank moaned, pushing back against his thrusts.

Gerard nodded and moved into him quickly, "I am too," He hummed, holding off so Frank could come first.

Gerard squeezes a little around Frank's neck, watching as Frank lost his control, coming hard and fast onto the back seat.

Gerard smiled and fucked into him, holding his hands tightly as he started releasing inside of Frank.

The boy squirming and moaned, grinding back against him as pleasure flooded his system.

It was all too perfect. 

Gerard soon came down from his high, leaning over and kissing Frank's cheek, pulling out from him. "Are you okay, babe?" Gerard asked him sweetly.

And Frank barely nodded, his mind cloudly and pleasured. "I'm okay," Frank hummed.

Gerard nodded, pulling his clothes back on slowly before leaning back against the seat, and pulling Frank's knees into his lap, letting him sprawl out as much as he could.

Frank smiled and nuzzled into the leather seats, looking up at Gerard and giggling quietly when he noticed Gerard was looking down at him, "Take a picture, it'll last longer," Frank told him, grabbing his hand and gently kissing his knuckles.

Gerard chuckled and grabbing his phone, and putting his pointer finger to Frank's lips, watching him take t happily into his mouth. He snapped a quick picture, humming and pulling his finger out.

Frank smiled and closed his eyes as he relaxed, before moving to sit up, "Are we going back into the party?" Frank asked him, laying his head down on Gerard's shoulders, lazily starting to pull his costume back on.

Gerard hummed and wrapped his arm around Frank, "If you want too, or if you'd rather I can take you home, and we can watch a movie or something?" Gerard asked, pulling Frank's shirt down over his head and fixing the halo.

Frank laughed quietly, "I'd like to go back inside, do I look like I just got fucked?" Frank asked him, leaning up and kissing his cheeks, before leaning over and finding his pants and pulling them on.

"Not more than you normally do," Gerard chuckled and laughed, gently petting over Frank's head as he fixed his jeans.


	10. Quiet (P.S. x G.W.)

Dominant- Gerard Way

Submissive- Patrick Stump

"First one to make a noise, loses." Gerard hummed softly, gently tracing over Patrick's hips as the boy stood in front of him.

Patrick looked up into Gerard's eyes, biting his lip, "What happens when you lose?"

Gerard tutted sweetly, kissing Patrick's lips, "Hmmm, I'll do whatever you want me to, all night long," Gerard said, dragging his words out, teasingly gripping his hips.

Patrick nodded softly, "And if I lose?" Patrick asked, biting down on his bottom lip as he felt Gerard grind against his backside.

Gerard smiled darkly, "I get to tie you up, and have fun with you," Gerard answered, kissing his cheek again, "Deal?"

"Oh, Deal," Patrick said. Even though he knew he was terrible at being quiet, either way, it sounded like a fantastic way to spend the rest of the evening.

Gerard's hands slowly guided Patrick to the bed, pushing him down against it, and crawling over him.

Patrick's hands made quick work of pulling his shirt off of himself, kissing Gerard happily as he ground up against his crotch.

Gerard blushed, his hands tangling in Patrick's hair, gently and slowly pulling at it. He didn't dare make a sound, he knew how competitive Patrick got, and he'd do anything to hear his hot little moans as he admitted defeat.

Patrick slowly started unbuttoning Gerard's shirt, his hands teasingly rubbing over his chest and stomach.

Gerard smirked, looking down into Patrick's teasing eyes, one hand caressing down Patrick's cheek, slowly wrapping around his throat, gently squeezing.

Patrick closed his eyes, focusing on holding back his whimpers. He smirked to himself, before wrapping his legs around Gerard's waist, pulling him down to grind against him.

Gerard's startled breathe almost caused Patrick to cheer, but, he didn't make a noise. "You'll have to try harder than that, babe," Gerard teased him softly, grinding down against him.

Patrick playfully rolled his eyes, leaning up to kiss him, before pushing on Gerard's shoulder, and onto his back. Patrick straddled his waist, grinding against him, "S-so good," he hummed out, teasingly making a show for Gerard.

Gerard raised an eyebrow, biting his lip as he gripped Patrick's hips. It was so hard not to moan and give in then, especially when Patrick started panting, grinding quickly against his achingly hard member.

Patrick leaned down and gently kissed on his chest as he ground against him, sucking on the skin, and looking up at Gerard as he left love bites across his pale chest.

Gerard had enough, and flipped Patrick onto his stomach against the bed, pushing his hips down against the bed, his hands moving down to explore what he trapped between the bed and his body.

Patrick gasped quietly, burying his face into the sheets, gripping them tightly above his head.

Gerard chuckled and smacked Patrick's ass once, kissing between his shoulder blades, "Mhmn, I can make you feel so good, Babe, I just need to hear those moans." Gerard said with a sweet chuckle, his hand finding his way to Patrick's member, slowly stroking him.

Patrick bit down on his lip, grinding against his hand, before he bit the sheets, keeping his mouth shut tightly around it.

Gerard smiled, letting go of his member, trailing his hand along the top of his boxers, letting them sink lower between Patrick's legs, slowly rubbing against his entrance.

Patrick shivered, pushing his ass back against his fingers, opening his mouth to moan, before his own hands wrapped around it tightly.

Gerard smiled, kissing up to his neck and slowly sinking his digit inside Patrick, "That's a good boy, let me hear it, you know you want to let me win," Gerard hummed happily, slowly thrusting his fingers in and out of Patrick.

Patrick shook his head softly, squeezing his hand around his mouth, panting as Gerard sped his motions up.

Gerard leaned down beside Patrick's ear, slowly kissing up his neck before whispering in his ear, "Come on, Kitten," Gerard cooed to him.

And Patrick caved.

Gerard's finger rubbed right against his prostate, and Patrick moaned, his voice cracking.

"F-fuck!" He whimpered, grinding back against Gerard's finger, gasping as he added another, "More, please!" He cried out, grinding against the bed.

Gerard smirked, thrusting his fingers in and out of Patrick, "Mhmn, beg for it like the little whore you are for me," Gerard said teasingly.

Patrick nodded, moaning and grinding against the edge of the bed, "Gee, please, I need you s-so bad. You're fingers feel so good, but they could never feel as good as your cock!"

Gerard nodded softly, pulling his fingers out, "Mhmn, get up, I think it's time for our deal," Gerard said, pulling out a thick black rope as he eyed Patrick teasingly.


	11. A. lot. Of. Fuck.

Dominants- Brendon Urie, Pete Wentz, Gerard way, Ray toro, Dallon Weekes, and Andy Hurley

Submissives- Josh Dun, Patrick Stump, Frank Iero, Spencer Smith, Ryan Ross, and Tyler Joseph.

Brendon pushed Pete down against the bed, tangling his hands in his short hair as he roughly kissed the male.

The others around them kissed and ground against each other, not having to go far before they would find another person to tangle up together with.

On the bed, the Dominants collected together to be Brendon Urie, Pete Wentz, Gerard Way, Dallon Weekes, Ray Toro, and Andy Hurley. The each found a way to connect to another person, pleasuring them in whatever way they could.

The current ring leader was none other than Dallon Weekes, mumbling quiet orders between forceful kisses.

But that was about to end.

Gerard grabbed Dallon by the hair on the top of his head, pulling him up into a rough and messy kiss. "Ah ah, pretty boy," He teased him.

Dallon stuttered quietly, before intertwining his lips with Gerard again, letting him control and dominate. It was often Gerard was Top Dog. But he didn't go easy when he was.

After a few moments of the messy kisses, Gerard pulled away, looking across the room at his submissive, winking playfully.

Frank whimpered quietly, trying anything to grind against the rope that had been tied around him for quite some time. He looked to his left and right, all the submissives repeating the same actions he was.

To his left was Ryan and Spencer, and to his right was Patrick, Tyler and Josh.

They all let out tiny whines and moans, drool dripping down their faces, pretty mouths locked around a gag of their dominants choice, a wiffle gag.

Dallon looked over at his own submissive, Ryan Ross, smirking and leaning into Gerard's neck, slowly and teasingly kissing it and biting his skin.

Gerard moaned, finding himself another boy, and pulling him into a passionate kiss. Andy Hurley did fight Gerard's dominant act, their tongues clashing together as Dallon made his peace kissing and nibbling on Gerard's neck and shoulder, staying out of the way of the others.

Brendon was on top of Pete's lap, grinding against his boxers, passionately kissing Ray, while the other male made work of thrusting his member in and out of Pete's mouth, straddling his head.

Gerard tugged Dallon's hair, pushing him down towards his own member. Andy refused to submit, however his hand helped move Dallon down lower.

Dallon made fast work of tugging Gerard's boxers out of the way, before doing the same to Andy. He stroked Andy quickly as he took Gerard into his mouth.

Brendon joined in the semi circle, pulling Dallon's boxers himself, tracing his finger over the other dominants entrance.

Ray let Pete pull his mouth off for a few seconds, helping him undress as well as take the last pair of boxers off. Which happened to be Brendon's.

"Is it okay if I?" Brendon asked Pete, hovering over Pete's hard dick.

Pete gave a quick nod of consent, before taking Ray back into his mouth, his hand going above his head and stroking what he couldn't reach.

Brendon nodded, slowly starting to sink down onto Pete's member, letting out happy moans as he started pushing his own finger deep inside of Dallon's entrance, watching him give a messy blow job to Gerard.

Dallon lifted up from Gerard's member to let out a choked moan, and looked back at Brendon, biting his lip and moaning, "Fuck, that's so good," He hummed before he took Andy inside his mouth, his hands moving to stroke Gerard instead.

Brendon and Pete both moaned when Brendon bottomed out Pete's moan being choked and quiet due to the member down his throat.

Ray leaned forward and kissed Brendon passionately, scratching up Pete's chest as he moved in and out of his wet dripping mouth.

Pete moaned out happily, feeling Brendon start to bounce on his member, moving to play and fondle Ray's balls as he was used.

Andy pulled away from the kiss, looking down at the dominant with his lips wrapped around his cock, teasing gripping his hair, "Not such a dominant, now are you? Let your sub hear those pretty moans as you choke on my dick," Andy told him, pushing Dallon down further on his member.

Dallon moaned and nodded, making a scene as he desperately tried taking Andy down his throat further.

The submissives in the corner of the room squirmed with anticipation, they knew as soon as it was over, it was their turn to play.

But seeing as this was a punishment for them, they were unsure if playtime would do their aching members any good.

The dominants had caught the subs playing all together, and while they had allowed it to go on, they were told they would be punished. So here they all sat, tied individually on their knees, with a wiffle gag in their mouth. Expected to watch as the dominants all played together.

Brendon's fingers twisted in and out of Dallon, listening to his moans and gags, aiming his fingers for the spot inside Dallon he knew would make him cum.

Ray was the first to release, letting himself cum deep inside of Pete's throat, feeling the way he relaxed and swallowed around him. He pulled out of the males mouth, leaning over and teasingly spitting into his open mouth, before kissing it once again.

Pete moaned and kissed him back, moving his hands to hold onto Brendon's thighs, helping him bounce.

When Ray pulled away, a string of spit and cum fell from his lips and down Pete's face. The male chuckled, before crawling off the bed, and over to his own submissive, undoing the gag around his mouth, "You know what to do, pet," Ray said softly, smirking as the boy instantly starting cleaning the cum and spit off of his member. Spencer moaned happily, enjoying the attention from not only the other subs who still squirmed and whimpered, but from his Master.

Brendon bounces on Pete's member more quickly now that he had help, moaning as Pete gripped his hips, "Fuck you're so thick," Brendon moaned, smirking a little as he fingers Dallon faster, watching the male shiver and moan, knowing he found the right spot. His fingers teased and pushed against the males prostate, rubbing against it harshly as Andy's hand held Dallon's hair, pushing him deeper onto his cock.

Gerard moaned at the sight, letting Dallon stroke him off as he came fast and hard onto the boy's hand.

Dallon kept stroking him as Gerard moaned, letting him ride out his high before he let go, giving all of his focus to the other dominant.

Andy moaned and panted, fisting Dallon's hair as he started thrusting up into his mouth.

Pete moaned at the sight, following in Andy's motions and starting to thrust up into Brendon's ass, still helping him bounce.

Gerard slid off the bed, smacking Dallons ass as he walked over and kneeled down in front of Frank, his submissive. "Have you learned your lesson, Bitch?" Gerard asked him firmly, watching the boy struggle and nod, spit dripping down his mouth, "Are you going to play without my permission anymore? Especially when you know it'll get the other submissives into trouble?" Gerard added.

Frank nodded again, gasping as Gerard gripped his hair and his chin, looking up into his eyes, before Gerard made him look at the scene on the bed again, "Mhmn, are you positive? Cause the next time i ever catch you playing without permission, I'll make sure to cage that pretty cock of your up for a month straight," Gerard said into his ear, teasingly biting down on his shoulder.

Frank nodded quickly, moaning and shifting in the rope, his hands gripping the rope tightly as he squirmed, Gerard's hot breath fanning down his neck.

Gerard smirked and nodded, letting go of Frank before he returned back to the bed, adding two fingers to the two Brendon already had inside of Dallon, smirked as he watched the other male moan and shiver.

Dallon took Andy's member deep inside his throat, trying so hard to pleasure him, but it was getting so hard to focus with the stretch and pleasure coming from the two males currently fingering his ass.

Andy smirked and gripped his hair, helping him move on his member, moaning and panting as he whined.

Pete looked up at Brendon, smirked as he reached his hand down and started stroking the male too, watching him start to squirm and cum hard across his chest, moaning and releasing too, filling Brendon up.

Their submissives moaned and whines as they watched, trying anything to grind against the rope or find some type of pleasure in being tied like this.

When they both came down from their highs, Brendon gently pulled off of Pete, helping Gerard finger Dallon again, while Pete moved to kiss Andy. He tangled his hand in dallons hair as well, everyone moaning and making their noises of pleasure as the last two started to cum.

Andy held Dallon down on his dick as he came, moaning and panting as he felt the vibrations on his dick from Dallons own moans.

Once the dominants were finished pleasuring each other, they all looked over at the impatient submissives.

Frank had managed to find a way to squirm and be able to grind against the rope, and while he had just been warned, he continued to please himself.

Spencer sat with his head down, whimpering as he waited for the attention his aching member craved. He knew that if he didn't get to come now, Ray would let him before they returned home. His mouth tasted like come, and his jaw was slightly aching due to the gag.

Ryan was whimpering, and moaning, having spit dripping down onto his thighs, looking up at Dallon for approval, wanting to make sure he'd done good and had taken his punishment well.

Tyler moaned around the gag, the cool air in the room making his member impossibly harder as he tried to stay still. His chest and neck were covered in hickeys and scratched. Andy smiles happily as he watched Tyler, proud of his submissive.

Patrick was looking up at Pete, his submissive eyes glazed over as he let drool and slobber run down his face, his hands holding onto the rope that tied him up.

Josh sighed happily, his collar jangling slightly as he looked up at Brendon, smiling around the gag the best he could, excited to get his own playtime, hoping there wouldn't be another punishment after this


	12. Run (B.U. x S.U)

Switch- Brendon Urie

Switch- Sarah Urie

Phygephilia - a sexual thrill from being a fugitive on the run.

"Fuck, I can't believe we did that!" Brendon said, leaning against a wall as he panted, trying to catch his breath.

Sarah smirked, breathing just as heavily as Brendon, looking up at him as she placed her hand on the wall. "We're insane," she mumbled, placing a hand on his shirt.

Currently, they were hiding in a gas station bathroom. Pressed close together in the stall, trying to pretend that they hadn't done what they'd consider being the best thing.

They earlier had a police car on their ass, chasing them through town, and they had driven straight out of town, not stopping until they'd made enough distance to pull off.

Brendon laughed and looked at Sarah, before closing his eyes and laying his head back against the wall, "You know, I think I at least deserve a blow job for that," Brendon said playfully, despite how he wanted one.

Sarah looked up at him, glaring at him playfully, "When do you not think you deserve one?" Sarah asked, before pushing herself off the wall, coming closer to him, laying her head against his chest.

Brendon playfully pouted, "C'mon, babe, please," Brendon asked her, slowly running a hand through her hair.

Sarah sighed and nodded, "You're lucky I love you so much." Sarah chuckled, slowly running her hand down, her hand slipping up Brendon's shirt as she slowly kissed him.

Brendon hummed quietly, feeling her hand move his shirt up, letting her pull it off. He kissed her slowly until she pulled away. It was almost magical, they didn't know whether the heart racing inside their chest was due to the thrill or the excitement the moment was causing.

Sarah laughed softly, before putting his shirt on the ground, falling to her knees in front of him. The queen of course needed a place to kneel without her knees touching the floor. And if Brendon got a blow job, she got his shirt.

While Sarah enjoyed the slow moments, they knew they didn't have a lot of time. And if Brendon wanted a slow blowjob, he'd have to wait until they were long gone in a town far away. At least for tonight.

Brendon moved his hand to her hair, gently pulling it back, "You're so pretty," he whispered. He tended to love to praise and worship her, she was a very attractive woman, after all, he felt lucky to even know her.

Sarah rolled her eyes at his sweetness, "Sappy," she whispered, gently kissing his stomach as her hand moved to his button and zipper, undoing them as she pulled his jeans down. It was no shocker he was hard, Brendon just seemed to get off on danger and thrill alone. He liked it, and she loved it.

The two could barely keep their hands off each other. It all started with a few simple thefts, from stores that wouldn't notice. And it escalated more and more as time went on.

Sarah tugged at his boxers, pulling them down as well as her other hand wrapped around his cock. Goodness, the soft moan that fell from his lips made her shiver. He was so sensitive. Every touch or graze could easily turn him on. And she took advantage of that.

Her hand moved up and down the shaft as she looked up at him. If they stayed too long, authorities could catch up. If they were even following still. Perhaps they thought it was just some pesky teens. And perhaps they had just given up.

But the two liked to believe if they didn't keep running they'd be caught and taken to prison, it excites them. To be running continually.

Sarah slowly wrapped her lips around his tip, gently sucking, she surprised herself sometimes when it came to blowjobs. She was getting better at them as time went on, and he was getting better at giving her head. They both enjoyed it a great deal, no matter who was on the receiving end.

Brendon's back stayed pressed against the wall, worried that if he tried to stand on his own, he'd crumble before her. She knew how to make his knees weak, and how to make him moan just from simple touches.

Soon enough she was moving her head up and down on his member, stroking the base as her other hand gripped his thigh, keeping him steady. If there was one thing she didn't like, it was him thrusting unexpectedly. She kept him still, and she would do the work. For now.

Brendon bit his lip, in an attempt to not let anyone know the bathroom stall was being used for not so innocent reasons. His attempt would be futile. Sarah knew it was, he'd be moaning and whimpering before he came. She pushed his hand from the wall, reminding him to keep quiet and cover his mouth.

Sarah moaned around him quietly, so teasing and flirtatious. She could keep quiet when needed, she did have a bit more self-control. Her tongue moved along his width, taking him deeper and deeper each time she moved on him. She didn't like to deep throat him, and Brendon understood, he didn't force her to. She made him feel good without it.

Brendon gasped, pressing himself back against the wall, trying to stay still so Sarah would continue pleasuring him. It was tough to stay still and quiet. But he was trying his hardest.

Sarah bobbed her head quickly around him, her hand stroking and squeezing so slightly. His moans and whimpers lead her to believe he was getting closer and closer. And she went faster.

It wasn't long before he was nearly gasping for breath, his hand over his mouth, and his eyes shut tight.

Sarah gripped his thigh, reminding him to wait just a little longer. He could hold it that long. She knew he could. But that didn't mean she went any slower, No, she went faster. Her jaw was a bit sore, but that didn't matter. It was fun to watch him struggle to hold off.

Her hand moved from his member to his balls, gently playing with them. The last step in teasing him was pulling off and slowly licking his tip before she started again. While Brendon hated waiting, he respected Sarah, and she wishes that he did. Holding off made it feel a lot stronger anyway, his orgasm that is.

Sarah moaned around him, and Brendon just couldn't hold off anymore. He rolled his eyes as his back arched from the cold concrete wall, releasing into her mouth. She didn't mind, she swallowed around him slightly, gripping his thighs with both hands now.

She let him ride out his orgasm, before pulling off, gently kissing his tip, "Now who's cute," she whispered, getting up from the ground and coming to stand as she gently kissed his lips, gripping the back of his hair as she pressed him against the wall.

So sweet and loving.

The couple stayed this way for just a short minute, long enough to let Brendon breathe normally again. And the moment was broken when from the thin walls, they heard sirens.


End file.
